A Lesson In Humility
by JPLegends
Summary: Revali notices how close Link and Mipha are and is instantly jealous. What does he have that Revali doesn't make up for in stride. It takes a journal, a prying rito, and the rise of Calamity Ganon to find out. Inspired by Shadow1001.


**So, in case you didn't notice, this story is really similar to those written by (and I'm sure there are plenty more, but this is who I noticed) Shadow1001. And that's because I'm blatantly ripping off their idea! YAY! In all seriousness, I love the idea presented by Shadow1001 that has a series of one shots that suggest a timeline and I. LOVE. CHILDHOOD MEETINGS. SERIOUSLY, IF YOU LIKE LINK AND MIPHA GO READ IT RIGHT NOW. So, here's my idea and take on Link's life. But before we get started, three things.**

 **1\. I don't own Legend of Zelda or its characters, ideas, ect. If you have a criticism or critique, please leave a review. Sorry, I had to. XD**

 **2\. IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED BREATH OF THE WILD YET, GO PLAY IT BEFORE COMING HERE. I'M SERIOUS. MASSIVE SPOILERS POSSIBLY INCOMING. AND YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED IT YET.**

 **3\. This isn't likely going to be as good as some of the other material Shadow1001 has made. So, if you want to see this done right, go read his stuff.**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

 **God bless, JPLegends**

* * *

A LESSON IN HUMILITY

By JPLegends

The campions do not like Lynels. At all. They take forever to kill and like to mock the ones they are fighting with their obscene sense of "honor." Zelda stayed with Daruk in case the lynel decided to aim for her, in which case he can use his ability to deflect attacks. Meanwhile, Link, Urbosa, Revali, and Mipha were wildly trying to kill the beast with everything they have. Link and Urbosa were hacking away, Mipha was stabbing with her trident, and Revali was assailing him with bomb arrows.

The fight wasn't pretty.

After the fight, Link and Urbosa were bleeding and were covered in cuts and bruises. Daruk was heavily beaten, and Revali's wing was broken. Zelda went on to analyze the Lynel, going full scientist on the beast. She was taking blood samples, teeth, scanning over muscles, and capturing pictures on the Sheikah Slate. Revali, as usual, was running his motor mouth to Zelda.

"I mean, you were watching me. How could you not," Revali says, stretching his wings out. "That thing was no match for me. My supreme mastery of my bow had that thing gone in a pi-ACK!" Revali bent his wing, rubbing it as it suddenly became sore. Zelda shook her head.

"Mipha really should treat that," Zelda says. "You need to be in top condition to fight Ganon." Revali crosses his wings, wincing as he does so.

"A great warrior persists no matter what. That's the difference between me and your bodyguard over there," Revali persists. "I don't need magic to keep going. Although I understand why you would need me to, your highness." Zelda stands up from the lynel corpse and pokes Revali in his forearm. Revali pulls his arm back and grunts in pain, rubbing and preening it. He looks at Zelda, who has an eyebrow raised. Revali groans, his beak in the air. "Okay, Princess." Zelda puts on an innocent grin. Revali looks back to see Mipha healing Link's arm. Link had an apple in his mouth to bite from the pain. The healing glow from Mipha's hand can sometimes burn from the stretching of flesh.

"I can't believe you took that hit like that! You could have been seriously hurt," Mipha says in her soothing accented voice. "And it looks like you broke a few ribs from being tackled by that beast! Honestly, you should be more careful!"

"I think he gets it, Princess," Urbosa says, her hands on her hips. "Although, it's good to know someone actually cares about him." Mipha's body language closes up, her face turning slightly redder where her already red cheeks are.

"Of course I care," Mipha says. "I admire his courage, but he really should be more careful!" Daruk laughs, running his hand through his spikey hair.

"You've got an admirer there, little guy!" Daruk shouts. Mipha's eyes widen, and her head seems to shrink into her chest. Link turns bright red.

"No! I mean…yes! Or…I just don't want him to get killed!" Mipha says, focusing intently on Link's arm. Urbosa laughs at herself, and Daruk grins stupidly.

"Aw, that's all you care about? Shame." Urbosa says, shaking her head.

"Hmph." Mipha says, puffing her cheeks. Daruk laughs, patting Link on the back. Hard. Link jolts forward and Mipha stops her healing briefly to hold up her hands and hold them out at Daruk. "No! Don't! You could injure him! Please stop!" Revali looks back at Zelda, who his grinning at the four having their fun.

"I thought you didn't like his company." Revali says, raising an eyebrow. Zelda looks back, her face a little irritated.

"He's grown on me," Zelda says. "Besides. Comradery like that suggests they have known each other for years. It is really quite charming." Revali looks back at Link and Mipha as she goes back to healing, their faces still red from the comments by their friends. Revali brings his wing up to his chin, stroking the feathers.

"Indeed."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The champions continued traveling and stopped at Kakariko Village to rest and then separate to tend to their Divine Beasts. While they were sleeping, Revali stayed awake, telling everyone that he was going to practice archery. At midnight, he went back inside to his bunk and stored his gear in his closet. He decided to check on his two new favorite people. Link and Mipha were both gone.

Interesting.

He looked further into Mipha's room and eventually into her luggage. He found a notebook.

Interesting still.

"I shouldn't. Mipha is a fellow solider and a comrade against Ganon," Revali says, tapping at the journal. "And Link is a rather close friend with her. But he does need to be put in his place. And if what I'm thinking is correct, then Mipha needs to be told she needs higher standards. But I-oh, what the heck?" Revali opens the journal and starts reading, specifically looking for the readings about Link. He stops at a few and reads them.

"I may make armor for him. I believe he feels the same way," Revali reads to himself. "He spent all day at the lake today. He challenged me to a swimming contest! Ha! He took me to the top of a mountain. The view was breathtaking. He kissed me! HA!"

Very interesting indeed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mipha loves the cliff near her home. It overlooks Hyrule's Field and has a breathtaking view. But that's not the main reason she liked it. She loved coming here to recollect on recent events. Sometimes zora subjects would come to check up on her, but she would wave them off and tell them she would want to stay in silence. She didn't expect it when a sudden updraft started roaring in front of the cliff and a certain rito popped out of the wind and landed in front of her.

"Revali! What are you doing here?!" Mipha asks, alarmed. Revali stands up straight, his bow elegantly angled on his back. The look in his eyes was smug. He starts walking circles around the sitting Mipha.

"I just came to check up on my favorite zora princess!" Revali says, his voice very chipper.

"I'm the only zora princess," Mipha says, keeping her eyes on Revali. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing much," Revali says, stopping in front of her and crossing his wings. "Let's talk about the hylian knight." Mipha's eyes widen, a frown landing on her face. She stands up and looks Revali in the eyes, although he is about six inches taller than her.

"From what I can infer, you don't like Link," Mipha says, her hands grabbing onto each other. "What could you possibly want to know about him?" Revali stares her in the eyes.

"How's the armor coming along?" Revali asks. Mipha immediately looks at a ground in front of Revali, her head getting awfully close to her shoulders.

"How did you know?" Mipha asks, her voice an octave higher. Revali shrugs his shoulders.

"I have my ways," the rito says. "And I have to say…you have poor taste in men." Mipha grunts timidly, and starts to walk away. "Hey hey hey," Revali says, stepping in front of Mipha. "I just want to know why? Why him? He's inherited his position as a knight, he's incredibly brash, he takes hits instead of dodging them! I mean, you could honestly do so much better!" Mipha tries to walk past Revali the entire time. At the end of the last sentence, Mipha-out of frustration-gets in Revali's face.

"You're wrong! He worked hard to get to where he is! He is incredibly brave and he's come back from dangerous assignments that no knight would have ever dreamed of facing on their own with scratches! It's an honor to be in his presence and you need to treat it as such!" Mipha's face is still very embarrassed, but a flicker of anger at Revali's disrespect for Link caused a side of her burst out that Revali has never seen before.

"But he isn't," Revali says, waving his wings in the air. "He's a rather careless swordsman and is incredibly soft. Daruk and Urbosa are far better warriors than he is, yet he was chosen to guard Zelda because of that sword that he happened to pull from the Lost Forest!"

"The sword doesn't give him a position," Mipha says back. "It's his dedication to his duty that put him there. He took multiple hits defending me in the fight against the lynel, and Princess Zelda could not stop talking about how hurt he got defending her from the Yiga! He may not be the most skilled warrior, but he's willing to lay everything on the line for Hyrule! Can't you see that?"

"No," Revali says, crossing his wings. "No, I can't. The ability to take hits is one thing. The ability to give them is another. Someone more skilled at the latter should take his place." Mipha turned her head, overlooking the field.

"That's why he's defending the Princess and not you," Mipha says. "He has a big heart. And the courage to make sure those he cares about don't get hurt." Revali just stares at Mipha for a second as she looks out over the field.

"That's why you love him?" Revali asks. Mipha looks back at Revali, staring him in the eyes.

"Yes." Mipha says, with determination in her voice. She walks past Mipha, letting Revali stand there in thought. Link, the hylian knight. According to Mipha, he has suffered and taken so many hits for his friends. Is he really as bold as Mipha thinks he is? If the time came, would Link fight for Revali?

"Tsk," Revali says to himself. "I would never be put in that position. And Link is certainly not as bold as to do so."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everything has gone to shit.

Revali was fighting tirelessly to keep the guardians at bay. They were all targeting civilians trying to escape from Hyrule Castle Town. Calamity Ganon arose from the middle of the castle, and the champions were forced to try and fight a corrupted guardian force. Link and Zelda went to do battle, and failed miserably. The champions were separated from their machines, and Daruk was injured trying to get Link and Zelda away from the sanctuary. Within minutes, the entire castle was corrupted and a death trap. Lukily, the sheikah thought ahead and built pillars with the distinct ability to keep Calamity Ganon trapped inside of the castle. All they had to do was leave, regroup, and fight back.

The group was in the middle of leaving and Revali was working on keeping the guardians back, although the fight was brutal. He tried his best to maneuver and keep the guardians at bay, flying away so he can regroup with the other champions. He was flying and shooting his bow, staggering the machines for a moment so he could fly away further.

One machine got lucky and hit Revali in the wing. Revali screamed in pain and landed onto the ground. He tried to get up, but his wing was damaged. He could not fight, he could not fly, and he was sitting in the middle of an open field. He saw guardians run past him and he saw one of them approach and get within five feet of him. The red targeting laser centered itself on Revali's chest, and Revali could only watch in horror as the eight-legged machine waited to charge its beam. He closed his eyes, waiting for his enemy to kill him.

BEEP! SHOOM! CLANG! KRA-KOOSH!

Revali looked up to see none other than Link standing in front of him, shield drawn and facing the guardian. It is on fire, and staggering for footing. Did he deflect the laser with his shield? Without saying a word, the hylian ran forward and chopped the guardian's legs apart. He then stabbed the guardian, causing it to explode. Link turned to face Revali, who had a look of shock on his face.

"You," Revali says, his voice broken. "You came back…" Link walks forward and offers a hand. And then he spoke. Something Link has never done before.

"We need to get you to Mipha," his voice was so calm and sincere. "Then, you get in your Divine Beast and we fight Ganon the hard way." Revali is stunned, but decides now is not the time with all the confused guardians running about. He takes Link's hand and stands up. And they sprint as fast and as hard as they can.

"This is really happening?" Revali asks.

"No one could have seen this coming." Link says.

"Do you think we'll survive this?"

"Of course we will." Revali had a feeling Link was lying.

"Link…what are you going to do?"

"My job," Link says, his voice cracking. "I'm going to defend the Princess with my life. And I'm going to kill Ganon."

"Link…open up with me." There is a solid silence for about three minutes, and then Link speaks again.

"I'm afraid," his voice is quivering. "I don't want to lose her?"

"Mipha?"

"Yeah."

"Link…" the two stop and look each other in the eyes. Two rivals coming to terms with their imminent death. Link's eyes were filled with determination and a hint of desperation. As were Revali's. "You don't get to lose. Don't take any hits, and don't be stupid. You have a certain fish princess waiting to marry you." Link turns bright red, and nods. They go back to the meeting spot. The team is healed by Mipha, and they report to their Divine Beasts. Revali sees Link and Mipha hug. Revali steps inside and steers his beast toward the castle. He sneaks one last look at the two before Mipha heads toward Vah Ruta.

"Good luck sealing the Darkness."

* * *

 **Revali is an interesting character. He's jealous at Link's success, yet is very at odds with him throughout the events of the game. He has a large ego, he takes pride in being a soldier, but he is happy to see Link and knows that the fight isn't finished. Expect to see more about him, because I'm really going to explore with him.**


End file.
